Three! Two! One! Drama!
by violindancer2277
Summary: Spencer Towers is a new student at Canterwood Crest Academy. She's got a big history behind her that she's not yet ready to tell anyone about. Canterwood Crest is supposed to be a school full of competitveness, mean girls, and drama. But when will the drama start to suck in Spencer?


Chapter 1:

Sunlight poured against my Ray-Bans. It was late in the afternoon, and the summer sky was glinting on the SUV window. I rubbed my forehead and took a sip of Smart Water. We hadn't reached Canterwood Crest's boarding school's grounds yet, but i was still a little nervous. But why should I be? I mean, I had gone to Wellington Prep for two years through 6th and 7th grade, and then decided to leave after the "incident". Still, Wellington was supposedly more prestigious than Canterwood. So I shouldn't be worried. Yet, sweat was slowly dripping down my forehead and under my palms. I took more greedy sips of ice cold water and then pressed the frosty bottle to my forehead. The pretty Conneticut hills and mountains poured next to the window as i watched the sun slowly dip in the sky. "Spencer...Spencer...SPENCER!"

I turned my iPhone 5 off, yanked the purple Beats earphones out of my ears (acceptance present from my older, in college sister Heather), and looked up in the front. My mom wildly waved her hands in the air. "Honey, snap out of it. Don't worry about anything, okay?" That was easy for her to say. My Korean mother was Lillian "Lily" Kim Towers, one of the most famous equistrians in the world. Her tiny petite frame turned toward me. She smiled, her perfectly white and straight teeth gleaming at me. "You'll do fine at Canterwood." She reached over the seat and hugged me.

"I'm not nervous." I groaned, and then started picking at my cuticles. From the steering wheel, Dad laughed. "Sure Spencer, your'e not nervous. I can see you sweating bucket fulls from up here." Mom and Dad laughed. I slumped down in the seat and then pulled the mirror down from the middle partion. And wrinkled my nose at my disheveled appearance. Beads of sweat were on my forehead, my normally olive tan skin was pale and there were bags under my eyes. Yikes. Quickly, I splashed some of my bottled water onto my face and dried it off. When I looked up this time, my skin was clear and clean, my hazel eyes shone, and my coloring was being regained. I unwrapped some gum and shoved it in my mouth, and then re-did my messy, limp brown black ponytail. The SUV stopped. I flew out of the seat and slammed against the ground.

Mom laugh-sighed. "Spencer, what are we going to do without you?" Dad pulled the keys out of the ignition and opened up the SUV door. I pulled myself together and then stepped out. As soon as i escaped the car, a breeze flitted through my hair and made me smile. THe sunshine was addicting and then green grass that covered campus looked good enough to eat. Then, I remembered that there was a trailer attatched to the SUV and i ran to the back of it, my Nike tennis shoes scuffing in the ground. Ever Lucky, my Thoroughbred/Arabian mix, or Ever, snorted and pawed on the trailor floor. I quickly opened the trailer door and stepped up onto the platform. The smell of hay and horse met my nose and I smiled.

"Hey, girlie." I gave her a hug and then clipped the traveling rope off her sky blue halter. Dad tossed me a lead rope and I lead her off. Our footsteps beat together. Mom nodded as I walked her in a few quick circles to get her used to walking.

She crossed her arms and smiled. "Good, Spencer." Mom walked over to me, her black hair blowing behind her face. In her designer True Religion jeans, peach RL button-up shirt, and tall brown Ariat boots, she defiantly fit right into the Canterwood riding personel. Only her gazillion dollar diamond ring and earrings, shiny Clinique Chubby Stick, and MAC eyeliner made her seem more of a model than a teacher. Dad started unloading some of my tack and boxes from the back of the SUV. Mom walked with me toward the large, vast stables. We were met at the front of the cherry wood barn doors by a tall, musclular man with dark hair speckled with grey.

"Ahh," He held his hand out and smiled. "You must be Spencer Towers. Welcome to Canterwood Crest Academy. I'm Mr. Conner, and I'm the head of the riding program here at Canterwood." He looked strict, but niceness radiated off his skin. I shook his hand, and then Mom did the same. "And you must be Lily Towers. It's a pleasure to have a champion equestrian here at Canterwood. I assure you, your daughter will be happy here." l

Mom looked into the barn after the introductions were made. "This is a very nice facility." SHe smiled in appreciation. "Almost reminds me of the Cadre Noir in France." Mr. Conners led us around the stables, and then pointed to different administrators.

"John and Drew, our two grooms. They'll take care of Ever for you, but you'll still have to have full responsibliity." He pointed to two lanky, muscular men icing down two horses legs.

I shook my head. "Don't worry, Mr. Conner. I'll take full control of Ever. You can count on me." I grinned, all teeth and smile.

Mr. Conner laughed. "Once school starts that may be a bit much on you. But you'll do fine." He showed me Ever's stall and the tack rooms. THen, he took Mom and Dad (who had finished unloading my things) on a tour around the arenas. I decided to explore on my own, and started roaming the stables after I had put Ever in her new stall. I had only walked about a few feet away from Ever when I heard a girl wail.

"What the heck?" Her voice echoed out of a box stall a few down from Ever. I quietly crept up to the stall and peered inside. Standing inside was a pretty girl with glossy, golden blonde hair. She was dressed 100% designer; in Tory Burch shorts, casual RL oxford tennis shoes, a plain Juicy COuture logo t-shirt, and a Pucci scarf was pulled bandana headband style around her head. She had pale blue eyes and a pretty, rose-bud shaped mouth. A packet of paper was in her hand. She was leaning against the wood wall, while another girl brushed a horse. Was the blonde a rider? She defiantly didn't look like one.

The girl that was brushing the Palamino mixed horse came around so I could see her. She had stick straigh raven hair pulled up in a messy top knot and was wearing thin light weight breeches, and a t-shirt. I stepped inside the stall. "A-are you okay?" I asked, my voice shaky. Crap, that was SO not professional or confident sounding.

The blonde pumped her fist. "Yes!" She squealed and then jumped up and down, her papers fluttering. THe Palamino neighed. Blonde put her hand over her mouth and gasped. "Oh, I'm so sorry, Star." She rubbed the horses neck while the raven haired girl tried to calm Star (i think that's what it's name was) down. Now i was very confused. The blonde laughed. "Sorry if I scared you. I was praticing for my auditions. I'm an actress in training. My name's Adelaide, but you can call me Addie. And this boring chica with the horse is Ella."

Ella scoffed. "Ex-cuuse meh?" We all giggled. "I am not boring. If anything I am...Okay I am a tad boring. But still..." Ella pursed her pink lips. I smiled.

"I'm Spencer Towers by the way. I'm a new rider." I explained. Ella's eyes lit up and she grinned.

"YES! Another rider!" She gave me a high five. Addie rolled her eyes playfully.

She crossed her sunkissed arms. "Way to exclude the actress. Well excuse me. Je décolle pour aller manger un peu soufflé à paris." She said in fluent French, and then stomped out of the stall. She came back two seconds later. We all exploded into laughter. Ella put her finger to her lips and pointed to the Palamino mixed horse.

"What did you say?" Ella asked. We headed out of the stall so that we wouldn't scare Star anymore.

"She said, quote, *I am going off to go eat some souffle in Paris*." I explained. We walked down the stable hallway, ignoring all the messes around us.

Addie clapped her hands. "Ahh, we have another Frenchie amongst our midst. Ella est ennuyeux, n'est-ce pas?"

"Oui elle est." I played along with Addie. Ella's eyes narrowed.

"You did not just call me annoying." She playfully popped her fingers and pretended to get ready for a fight.

Addie shook her head quickly, back and forth. "No, no, no! I said you were boring."

Ella's eyes gleamed. "Even better to get you my pretty!" She cackled in a witch like voice. We all burst into laughter. Then, a voice interuppted our fun.

"Spencer? Spencer!" I sighed and whirled around. Mom and Dad were walking toward me. Mom waved her hands and she hurried over, her Coach purse slapping her thin thighs, which I had inherited.

"Are those your parents?" Addie asked, putting her thin hands on her hips and squinting to get a better view.

"Sadly," I joked. "Yes."

Ella grinned. "Now I get it. Spencer TOWERS. Half-Korean. Lily TOWERS. Korean. Lily Towers is your mom, isn't she?" A strand of glossy raven hair hit her ivory face. She brushed it away. I nodded weakly.

Mom and Dad reached us. "Oh, who are these gorgeous girls?" She asked, her smile lighting up her entire face.

"THis is Ella and this is Addie." I gave my parents a brief description of how the three of us met and thier hobbies.

Addie dug through the back pocket of her shorts and pulled out a spare Post-It. She walked over to the wall and pulled a Canterwood Crest inscribed pen out of a wire pencil cup on a registration table. "Here's our numbers and dorm room number. We're in Hawthorne." She handed it too me. I clapped my hands together and squealed.

"I'm in Hawthorne too." We all hugged and talked at once. Dad cleared his throat and pulled his sunglasses off his brown hair and slid them on his face. "Oh yeah." I slapped my face, remembering what I needed to do. Quickly, I ripped off a square of a blank index card on the table and scribbled my number and dorm room number, 506, on it. I handed it to Addie and then waved goodbye.

We seperated, and then my parents and I headed back to the SUV. "I'm glad you're making friends on your first ten minutes at Canterwood." Mom said, giving me a big hug. Her expensive Lancome Tresor perfume mingled with the scent of horse and fresh grass. Dad nodded.

"My little social butterfly."He ruffled my hair. We got inside the car and then drove off to the dorms, since some of my dorm stuff was still in the car. Once we reached the dorm area, I looked around. All of the dorms were historic and wooden. Golden etches and detailings like lamps and lights were on them. I passed Orchard, Winchester, and then found Hawthorne. LIke the other dorms, it had a revolving door with a green and white striped awning over it. GIrls were everywhere, unpacking, gossiping, giggling. My parents helped me unload the rest of my luggage (most of it had been shipped a few days ago) and haul it into Hawthorne. We entered the lobby, and I silently gasped in amazement.

Wellington had been gorgeous, with marble fixtures and glass furniture. BUt there was something about Canterwood that made me just stop and stare. A fireplace roared on one side, with leather coaches and settes arranged around it. Wooden bookcases lined the walls. A flat screen TV was also hung up on the wall. A concierge desk was on the opposite side. A thin, pretty girl stood at the counter, wearing skinny jeans and a hunter green Canterwood Crest logo t-shirt. "Hi! Welcome to Hawthorne, the best dorm at Canterwood. I'm Stephanie, your dorm advisorer!" She bubbled with happiness.

I smiled. "It's nice to meet you. I'm Spencer Towers, and I'm in room 506." Stephanie turned around and opened up a few cabinets, mumbling numbers.

"Here you go. This envelope has two keys for your room, a student passcode sheet, which i recomend making copies of and keeping in your purse, student ID, which lets you in all of the buildings, and just some basic information that you didn't get over the summer. My office is down the hall near the four elevators and the two sets of stairs and my room is down here too. Common rooms are on every floor. There's a Hawthorne meeting at six thirty that is mandatory you attend, but other then that, you're free for the day. I can't wait to meet you!" She handed me a brown envalope and then greeted the next girl.

"Wow." Dad said. "You'll have fun with that girl. She looks like someone who's happy all the time." We got in one of the elevators and i pressed the gold '5' button. It whooshed us to the 5th floor and dinged when we got out. The fifth floor was quieter than the other ones, and it wasn't even the top floor. There were two more till the roof.

"It's quiet." I said, looking around for screaming girls. Mom looked a bit guilty, but i didn't say anything. I found room 506 in record time and unlocked the door. The smell of clean sheets met my nose as i opened the door. I stood in wonder as I looked around the room. It was big and spacious, with plenty of room. A kitchenette was on my right and a flat screen TV and leather 'L' couch was on my right. Two twin beds, desks, bookcases, and makeup/dressing tables were further on in the room. A tall window divided the bedroom area. There were windows over each bed, which were pressed headfirst against opposite walls. I dropped the bags i was carrying and stared. The window wasn't a window. It was a balcony! "Did you pull some strings or something?" I gasped as I took in the large room. This was defiantly not the room they usually offered 9th graders.

Mom shrugged sheepishly. "Well, I am a doner to the equestrian program, so..."

"Thank you!" I squealed and hugged both of my parents. Quickly, we started to unpack all of my stuff. When we were 9/10ths done, the door opened. A girl walked in. She had honey light brown hair that was in loose curls around her shoulders. Her pink shorts with blue flowers was tres chic and the white shirt that drooped stylishly around her tan shoulders. "Lucy?" I asked, peering at the girl.

"Spencer! It's so good to see you IN PERSON! Skype and Face Time was soooooo not enough!" She ran up and hugged me. Her fruity Clinique perfume engulfed me.

"I know!" I smiled at my advanced rider roomie. Our parents talked and assembled coffee tables and lamps while we unpacked clothes and supplies. After we said goodbye to our parents and promised to Face Time after dinner, Lucy grinned.

"Do you want to go to the Sweet Shoppe and go get a slushie?" She asked, running a finger through her wavy hair.

I licked my lips at the thought of an ice cold slushie with fruit. "Heck yeah!" We giggled. "Just let me put on something other than tennis shoes and Nike shorts, okay?"

Lucy nodded. "I want to re-do my hair really quick, too."

I ran into the walk in closet that the two of us shared and threw on a pair of bright indigo blue shorts, a white RL v-neck tee, and brown leather t-strap sandals. After picking up a Clinique bag full of makeup, I headed into the bathroom. We hadn't decorated yet, so shower caddies and shower supplies lined the floor. I stepped over a rolled up blue shower curtain and unzipped the apple printed bag. Quickly, i washed my face with Clinique facial soap and rubbed on tinted moisterizer. I dabbed an oil-free skin sheet and dabbed it on my t-zone. I curled my eyelashes and slicked on a coat of clear mascara. After a swipe of Chubby Stick in Woppin Watermelon and some lemon EOS, i was ready. Lucy came in, a black one inch curling wand in her hand. She plugged it in and started working on the ends of her brown hair. "Want me to do your hair?" She asked, leaning foward, examining her nose.

I brushed my ponytail. "It's okay."

We grabbed our purses, keys, and phones and then headed out of the room. Just as we were about to get into the elevator, i heard a familiar laugh. We both whirled around. Addie and Ella stood there, locking up thier dorm door and pulling crossbody purses over thier shoulders. "Ella! Addie!" Lucy yelled.

I poked Lucy in the shoulder."You know them?"

She nodded. "Oh yeah! They're like my besties. Let's invite them for slushies. Is that okay with you?" She opened up her purse and glossed her lips with with a light pink MAC lipgloss.

They walked over to us. Ella had changed out of her breeches and boots into multi colored Aztec shorts, a white shirt, and tan leather sandals. Her hair was still in a top knot, but now a pair of ivory chopsticks were in the bun. "Hey," She gave me a hug. Addie did the same.

"Do you want to join us for slushies?" I asked, scuffing the toe of my sandels into the shiny wood floor.

"SURE!" Addie yelled, her voice booming over the hallway.

The four of us all got into the elevator and stepped out of the dorm.

**Hey you guys...**

**Sorry about the really boring chappie but I neaded to give some background info about Spencer so you guys could understand. Updates will be available soon. I can't wait to finish this story! If you want to read something else, read my version of Bunheads by Sophie Flack! Read it up! ;)**

**-violindancer2277 **


End file.
